Stand out
by AmbrLupin
Summary: It started out as a dare, then an interest formed, and then an obsession.Now Anthony Higgins will do anything he has to, just to stand apart from all the rest.After all, Mr.Sunshine, a.k.a Matt Conlon, cant ignore him forever..right? SpotRace!Blush!Javid!
1. The dare

Stand Out

Chapter one: The dare

By: Ambrlupin

Rating: T

Summary: It started out as a dare, then an interest formed, and then an obsession. Now Anthony Higgins will do anything he has to, just to stand apart from all the rest. After all, Mr. Sunshine, a.k.a Matt Conlon, cant ignore him forever...right? SpotRace.

A/N: ahem, yes, yet another Race and Spot fic. I swear, these things aren't planned! Hehehe, anyway, I hope you all like this, cause im having a lot of fun writing it! Word to de beta for this story- antiIRONY.

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own newsies. Thank you.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Death is silence, or so it has been said. Or rather, it is a slow serenade, calm and gentle. It saddens the soul, humbles and quenches those earthly desires we so ache to possess. Its as gentle as ocean waves.

If that is true, then life...life must be Rock n' Roll.

Or, for a better comparison, life is heavy metal; shooting up to impossible heights and then falling back down only to arch in a totally different direction. There is no controlling metal, no reigning in the music. It goes wherever it will, with or without the permission of the musician.

Much like the lives of millions around the world. Some hold on and let the road take them where it will, but many fight it with all the strength they possess, defiant to the end. Those are the people who hardly care whom they drag down with them, as long as they get to their goal.

And even then, most of them fail.

0-0-0-0

The club was full, but not overly crowded. With two levels, the upper reserved for the bar and such things, and the lower reserved for the heavy music and all around frolic, it was a nice club, set deep into the heart of Manhattan, New York.

It was nearly midnight, and the dance floor was swimming with swaying bodies, the lights pulsing in beat to the guitar and drums that pounded over the numerous loudspeakers. Scantily clad women and all too eager men, each and every one sweaty and cheering.

The second floor was less...lively. A handful of people lounged around in either bar stools or in booths set around dark tabletops of cherry wood. A few of them sipped drinks, while a few television sets hummed away. This floor was made nearly soundproof, nearly, but not entirely. If you listened, you could make out the words of the music from below, but just barely.

A group of older guys were nestled in a corner, sitting backwards in chairs or thrown across the benches, a pail of beers in the center of the table. They were the loudest thing there, laughing and joking around like children.

"Hey, Race!" One of them leaned forward to prod at a small dark-haired teen, who was inspecting the bottom of his glass with a serious expression on his face. "Ya okay man?"

Race sighed, "Im fine, Mush. Just tired." There was a slight accent to his voice that made you know immediately he was Italian. Of course that was if the appearance didn't give it away first. He just had that 'Italian look' about him.

"Naw, something is bothrin ya. Why don't you just tell us what it is?" Another teen with light brown hair raised an eyebrow as he leaned over the table from the bench on the other side.

"Sod off, Jack." Race glared as he leaned back, away from the other.

"Come on!" He pleaded with a grin, voice taking on a mocking tone, "Ya know you want too..."

The Italian just flipped him off silently.

"Right back at 'cha. Just give me a time and a place." Jack flipped a pen out of his pocket and held it over a napkin, waiting.

_"Francis."_

_"Anthony." _

"Ryan. But everyone calls me Blink." The last teen, his hair a dirty blonde, threw his arms around the two bickering teens. "Now that everyone is properly introduced, cant we all just be friends?"

"Yeah, where's all the love?" Mush cried, eyes glinting as he wiped away an imaginary tear, "I need some love here!"

Jack rolled his eyes as Blink proceeded to grab Mush's hands, dragging him out of a chair, spinning him around as he did a fancy quick-step, singing a botched up love song in high pitched voices.

"You two are so gay." Race groaned, but there was a wide grin on his face.

"Mission accomplished!" Mush crowed.

"Aren't you one to talk, Race." Blink pointed out as he let Mush go. "Oh, here, I got you another by the way." He held out a new drink, which was promptly seized from his hand.

"And now you see why you must always keep your fingers...and other such important body parts...away from our dear Racetrack's mouth." Jack chuckled, even as their friend guzzled down the alcoholic beverage.

Race, without any way to snap back, after all there was only so much one could do with their mouth full of beer, settled for the ever-so-wonderful-finger to do the trick. It was sign-language they all could understand and appreciate.

Jack waved his pen, "Im still waitin' here, buddy."

Mush rolled his eyes as he settled in against Blink's side, head on the taller teen's chest, pulling his arm around his middle. They had no problem whatsoever in their sexuality, a trait that the other two couldn't help but admire.

"I want a boyfriend." Race muttered, hardly aware he had uttered the words out loud until Jack prodded him with his beer bottle, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well..." He started.

"Don't even think about it, Francis Sullivan, you have David!"

"Hey!" He held out his hands, palm up. A gesture of peace. "That's not what I meant, Race! Honest! I was just wondering if you would be willing to go out with a stranger."

"What, a blind date?" The other blanched a little, "I dunno...Im not a big fan of those. I want to get to know someone before I go out with them, ya know?"

"Okay...I was just saying there's a guy Davey works with. He's nice, ya know, for a rich guy. He's not snobby or anything, takes care of himself. He's confident, trustworthy, successful, and not too bad on the eyes either."

"Well gee, Jacky, why don't _you _date him?"

Jack sighed, "I'm just trying to help you out here. Your problem is that you're just too gosh darn shy. You cant get past the first date cause you're so nervous. No one knows the real you because of that."

"I am not shy!" Race exploded, siting up straight in a shot.

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"How about him?"

It was quiet for a moment, nothing heard but the low hum of the television mixing with the music, before Race broke it with a confused, "_What?_"

"Why not him?" Blink repeated, to the same results- blank looks and worried glances. They must have thought he was losing his mind, or something akin to that.

Shaking his head, he tried again. "How about a test? You say you're not shy. Okay, well then who us what you're doing wrong."

"Oh!" Mush's face brightened, "Except he cant practice on us, because we would have to be watching, and plus that would be really weird. So we have to get someone else to do it."

"A stranger." Jack let the idea run through his mind. It had merit. "So, I take it you've already thought of someone?"

"How about him?" He repeated- and this time, it made much more sense- and even more when he gave a little head bob toward a young man sitting not too far away at the bar.

"Ooh, he's cute." Jack said softly, eyebrow already disappearing into his hairline.

"You have Dave, member?" Race told him as he turned to look anyway. But once he had, he couldn't, even in good faith, fault Jack for such a comment.

Slightly angled away from the counter, eyes seemingly facing the swaying bodies a floor down, his cinnamon colored hair fell over his eyes, tapered to the back of his neck. He had a sensual mouth, curved up into a smirk as his blue shirt lay half-way buttoned over a pair of black jeans.

Swirling the amber liquid in his glass, he took a sip and his eyes moved to the floor he was actually on, passing over each and everyone there. When they met with Race's, the Italian thought his heart had stopped.

Those eyes, they were such a vibrant shade of silver-blue, they sent shivers up his spine, his chest aching as if those eyes had somehow pierced straight through his heart. They were so piercing, that he felt the effects long after they had passed him by.

"I...I...Not a test..." Race whispered brokenly. He couldn't, couldn't do it. He was scared, and didn't know why. The guy couldn't be much bigger than he was, and he was dangerously close to being of the 'petite' male class.

Blink gulped, apparently also suffering from that harsh gaze. "A dare then."

A dare? Could he handle that? He shook his head, no. "Ryan...look at him! I...just...cant!"

"We dare you, Tony." Jack ran a hand through his hair, "Just to go over there and speak to him for five minutes. That's all. Five minutes."

"I'll even put money up." Mush dug his wallet out, "On Tony, for five minutes."

"Hey, wait a second-"

His voice was cut off as Blink and Jack joined in and added their own money, piling it in front of him, a startling amount of money, for just five minutes. All he had to do was talk to him, he could do that.

"Fine." He said, sounding more held together and braver than he felt. He got to his feet and started to make his way over, feeling the guy's eyes on his back as he walked.

"Fine." He repeated, already there, before he realized...he had absolutely no clue what he was supposed to say.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

like it? hate it? dont care? leave me a note by using that nifty button on the bottom left that says 'submit review' and it doesnt matter if you have an account or not!


	2. Confrontations

Stand Out

Chapter two: Confrontations

By: Ambrlupin

Rating: M

Summary: It started out as a dare, then an interest formed, and then an obsession. Now Anthony Higgins will do anything he has to, just to stand apart from all the rest. After all, Mr. Sunshine, a.k.a Matt Conlon, cant ignore him forever...right? SpotRace.

A/N: ahem, yes, yet another Race and Spot fic. I swear, these things aren't planned! Hehehe, anyway, I hope you all like this, cause im having a lot of fun writing it!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own newsies. Thank you.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh..." Race nearly stumbled on that last step forward, but recovered fairly quickly, and leaned on the bar next to the other, 'I'm Anthony Higgins, but my friends call me Race."

The other's eyebrow rose a little, "Yeah? So what do you want me to do about it?"

Mouth nearly falling open, Race mentally groaned. Figures he would have to be the one to deal with Mr. Sunshine, for the next, oh, four and a half minutes. "I was just...trying to be polite, thats all."

"Polite? Ha!" He took a swing of his drink, "What is polite, do you know? Polite is a word that can mean so much. You can ask personal questions and claim it was simply polite."

"I wasn't-"

"Or you can claim to just being 'polite' and talk to someone who obviously doesn't want to talk to you." He snapped, eyes flashing.

"Hey!" Race cried, hands clenching into fists, "Look here, buddy. I don't know what your problem is, but it aint my fault. I just came over here to talk to you because you were by yourself, and I was being nice." _And you are hot, but that's moot now. _"So stop taking your stress out on me! I aint the one who stuck a stick up your butt!"

He knew the five minutes were up, but even if they weren't, he wasn't going to stay and talk to a complete jerk either. That was just plain stupid, and he turned on his heel to go. The guys had to have seen how he had been treated, they'd understand.

"Matt." He said suddenly, "Its Matt."

"What?" Race turned, slightly surprised. "What was that?"

"You wanted to know my name. Its Matt."

He blinked, still slightly stunned. "And you're telling me, why?"

Matt threw back his drink, tossing a few dollars in change onto the bar. "Well, for one, you intrigue me. Not many people have the guts to talk to me like that." He got up and threw a black leather jacket over his shoulders, shrugging into it. "And second, it wasn't five minutes yet."

Race was, needless to say, struck speechless. All he managed was a weak, "Huh?"

"Do you do everything your friends tell you to do, Anthony Higgins?" He asked softly as he passed, leaning down to whisper in his ear, his breath hot on the other's skin before he flashed him a smirk and walked out the door, easily disappearing down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

Race's mouth literally fell open, eyes wide as he just stood there, arms slack at his sides. His mind was tumbling in and over itself, trying to keep up with the recent events. It was so crazy in his head, all he could manage to think was a jumbled, and confusion ridden:

_What the heck had just happened? _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A young man sat on the steps outside of the local bank, tapping out a beat with his fingertips. He was on break now, but in a few he would have to go back in and deal with the drunks that came in trying to steal from them.

In other words, a typical weekend night.

"David?"

Looking back, the young man was surprised to see his friend and coworker there. "Chase." He greeted with a small smile, "What are you doing out here?"

"What are you?" Chase came down the steps to lean on the stone wall. "I thought you were working tonight."

"Break." He explained with a shrug, "Its actually been quiet. Probably because you weren't here." The teasing came natural, especially after having worked so long together.

You see, Chase Donnovan was one of the rising studs of the city, especially this last year. Rich, handsome, and entirely too single for the female population to handle, Chase was always seen on the covers of magazines, on television, and talked about frequently on gossip lines.

But he didn't like, or even want the attention. It was just a part of who he was, or rather, who his parents were. The Donnovans were wealthy aristocrats, always traveling, always donating money to the various organizations they supposedly 'appreciated'.

Which was one of the reasons why he tried to be as low key as possible, working at a local bank, for example, going to an average college for another. He wasn't one of those people who relished in the money, and indeed, he had told David, on more than one occasion, that he just wanted to be a normal kid, whose childhood did NOT include regular trips to Europe for visits with other rich family members.

And so, David treated him like just another kid.

"Ah, I see." He chuckled, "So its my fault Danny thought he could get some more cash by coming in here last week with a carrot in his pocket?"

David was quick to join in the laughter. "Apparently he thought it looked close enough to a gun." His hand strayed to his pocket and started to flip his cell phone into the air absently. God, he wanted to call Jack.

Chase looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Don't burst a kidney, man. Just call."

Grinning, and thanking God above that he had such a wonderful and all-knowing friend, he instantly flicked it open and pressed speed dial. He waited with baited breath, until the ringing stopped.

"Hello Davey."

"Hi Jack!" He literally melted into a puddle of mush, which Chase mimed cleaning up with the edge of his shirt. "How is the clubbing going?" He asked while swatting the rich one away with one hand.

"Its going okay..." There was laughter from the other end, and a few teasing voices he could recognize as Blink and Mush. "We got Race to talk to a hot kid at the bar."

"Really? How did you ever manage that?"

There was a slight static and muffled noises to which David raised his eyebrow up to his hairline. Suddenly, Mush's voice came over the phone. "Hiya Dave! How's Hell?"

Snickering, he shook his head. "A little less hotter than normal, but otherwise, its still as bustling as usual. Lucifer is here, by the way."

Mush laughed, "Tell him I said hi."

Turning his head, David smiled, "Mush says hi, Chase."

Rolling his eyes, he held out his hand for the phone. "Mushy! How ya been?" He chuckled, "Naw, I aint workin' tonight... Just on my way through..." His face scrunched up, "No...Blink, I cant come pick you up...no, no im not driving the convertible..."

David rolled his eyes, "Can I have my boyfriend back now, _please_?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack stifled a laugh as he got his phone back, but before he could say anything, Race's voice got louder and he was half-way yelling at the hot guy. Mush and Blink's mouth fell open and he stiffened in alarm, almost expecting a fight to break out.

"Jack, is that Race? What's wrong?" David's voice was full of static, as well as concern.

"I dunno, Davey...I'll have to talk to you later..." He managed to murmur as Race spun on his heel to leave. But for some reason, he hung back, looking a little startled.

"Okay, um.." The other sounded a little sad, but he shook it off. "I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah." He was distracted, trying to make out what they were saying over the hum of television and music from downstairs. "Whenever."

"I hope everything is all right. I love you, Jack. Be careful."

"Yeah. Bye." And he hung up, leaving David blinking shocked and hurt eyes at the phone in his hands, the silence deafening to his ears.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Race was literally seething as they made their way downstairs after about an hour had passed, and he was thoroughly, albeit not happily, drunk. He was still a little steamed about the earlier problem, and even the many rounds of drinks couldn't get that man out of his head.

But he was long gone by now, so there wasn't much to worry about. No, the worrying would come later, when he saw him again, _and punched his lights out. _No one made a fool of him like that, although, it was a little rude of him to use him like that.

But then again, he had been rude right back, which wasn't right either. Therefore it all evened out in his opinion. And his opinion was all that mattered. Honestly, why would a person _do _that? All he wanted was to have a nice five minute conversation, but the minute he had gone over there...

Grumbling, he pushed his way through the dancers, not really caring whom he moved aside. He just wanted out! He slid in between a group, snapping a sharp, "Move." and attempted to keep on walking, but a hand grabbed his arm.

"An 'excuse me' would be nice." Matt drawled. "Or perhaps you do not have even a shred of manors?"

Red, hot fury tore through him and Race felt his hands clench into fists. He knew he was drunk, knew he probably should not be fighting in such a state, but in the end, the world narrowed down to just the two of them, and there was no going back. In a split second, he had slammed him into a nearby wall.

"Don't you _ever _talk to me like that again." He hissed, hands clutching at the other's jacket as he held him there.

Matt's eyes narrowed dangerously, voice soft. "You don't know who you're dealin with, kid."

"Oh yeah?" Race smirked in a very un-Race like way. "Betcha I do. Im dealin with a child, a brainless baby whose parents-"

CRACK!

Stumbling backwards, Race was dimly aware of voices, but he couldn't seem to quite make out the words, much less understand them over the haze in his mind. The world turned upside down, and the only thing that kept him from falling over backwards were the hands on his arms.

After a slight wave of panic, Race managed to make out that it was Jack who had grabbed him, Jack who was lowering him gently to the floor, and Jack who was trying to speak to him, although nothing was getting through.

It was like the world had gone mute. Thankfully, however, it only lasted for a minute.

"Tony, answer me!" The shout herald his return into the land of sound, and he realized, with a pang of shock, that his friend was on the verge of complete panic. "_Tony_!"

"Shuddup, Francis." He muttered, hardly more than a whisper, "I can hear ya."

"You weren't answering me!"

"I couldn't hear much of anything a moment ago...the room was spinning.." He moaned, suddenly realizing that the room had yet ceased to _stop _spinning. It was making him sick, but right now there was something more pressing on his mind. Like what had happened.

He got that answer soon enough.

"You could have KILLED him!" The voice belonged to Blink, who burst from the hold Mush had on him, and leapt across the still dance floor - _when had that happened? _- and slammed his fist into Matt's jaw with enough force to make him stagger slightly.

"He insulted my family." Matt growled, holding his face.

"I don't care if he killed them, that is no excuse for you to seriously hurt him!" Blink's temper was unmatched once it got going, and Race winced inwardly. The other had been getting some help on it, but so far there hadn't been much in results. Apparently.

But it would seem, that this time, Blink had gone too far.

Matt turned his head slowly, eyes frozen. "_What did you just say?_" In a second, Blink was facing a gold tipped cane, held tightly in the other's grip, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

Race didn't even know how he got past Jack, or past Mush for that matter, but suddenly he was in-between them, back to Matt as he looked up into Blink's eyes. "Drop it, Ryan. Let's just go home, all right?" Already the bouncers were on their way, but they had to get through all the onlookers first, which bought them a little time. "Its not worth-"

Almost immediately, both started to argue, grating on the Italian's last nerve. Pain flashed through his skull on more than one occasion before he figuratively put his foot down. Loudly. "I SAID DROP IT!"

Spinning on Blink, he got right into his face, "Ryan Ballat, you are going to go with Mush, and get in the car, before I _strangle you!_" He blinked a moment before nodding. Race was scary when he was angry, and this time, he was a tad bit beyond that.

"And YOU!" He rounded on Matt this time, "You are going to get out of here."

When he didn't move, Race crossed over that last line, inches from his face. "I meant NOW."

They glared at each other in silence, tense and palpable, before Matt snorted and tucked his cane back into the inner lining in his jacket, spinning on his heel. "See you around, Higgins." He said airily, as if nothing had even happened.

"You even come _near_ him again, and ill murder you." Blink's eyes blazed, even as Mush laid a hand on his arm, drawing him back toward the front entrance. "That's a promise."

For a moment, Matt paused. "Keep talking like that, and you wont be there to protect him."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." He glanced back, so that only his profile was shown, with strands of his cinnamon hair falling over that one vivid silver-blue eye. "That's a promise."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Use the nifty button on the bottom left to tell me what you guys think, kay!


	3. Sunday part one

Stand Out

Chapter three: Sunday (part one)

By: Ambrlupin

Rating: M

Summary: It started out as a dare, then an interest formed, and then an obsession. Now Anthony Higgins will do anything he has to, just to stand apart from all the rest. After all, Mr. Sunshine, a.k.a Matt Conlon, cant ignore him forever...right? SpotRace.

A/N: ahem, yes, yet another Race and Spot fic. I swear, these things aren't planned! Hehehe, anyway, I hope you all like this, cause im having a lot of fun writing it!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own newsies. Thank you.

Additional disclaimer: there are a lot of movie references and/or things that do not belong to me in here. Just overlook them, please.

**_Warning: I am not to be held responsible for the corny-ness of the beginning of this chapter, nor will I pay retribution for anyone whose brain cells die off. It is the result of too much soda, late night writing, and a weekend (and weekDAY) of nothing but t.v and movies with my family. Thank you._**

**I will give out cookies to anyone who can catch all the references to either book, movie, t.v show or commercial in the beginning.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_It was a beautiful fall day, with a light breeze and not a cloud in the sky. The city was bustling, busy as ever as the hours ticked into afternoon, hardly paying much attention to their surroundings or who passed them. _

_Usually they didn't. But today..._

_The only thing that came to mind as Race walked through the city, feeling eyes watching him everywhere he went, was the word 'Freak'. They were treating him like a freak. He lowered his head and quickened his footsteps, wondering why it was he had even set a toe outside his pineapple this morning. He knew he should have just stayed home._

_Glancing to the side he was blinded by a flash of light on glass. Stumbling backwards he cursed, rubbing at his eyes, trying to clear his spotted vision. Great, just great. Could this day get any worse?_

_Suddenly the ground rocked, sending him into the side of a parked car. Eyes snapping around, he was vaguely aware of people crying out as small blobs of a green nature rained down from the sky, hitting the dirt and bounding up slightly to only land again and begin to twitch._

_"HAHAHAHA! Foolish humans!" A voice boomed through the air, trembling with rage, "You dare to steal the sorcerers stone from us! You will pay for your insolence!" _

_Sorcerers stone? Regaining his balance, Race knocked a blob aside, "Hey! Who're ya callin a foolish human!" He yelled out in anger, "Show yourself!" _

_High upon a building, a large fluffy pink rabbit moved to the edge, his red eyes glaring down at him. His face then changed to one of hysterical amusement, "Look it here- it is a mini-elf!"_

_Race face's flushed to the tips of his pointed ears, "Who are you!" _

_"I am called Guy-co. And you are?" _

_"Race of Mirkwood!" He yelled, "What are you doing here, Guy-co?" _

_"What else?" -cue dramatic music- "Im here to take over the world!"_

_"I cant let you do that, I- What the heck!" He roared as hundreds of the green blobs began to crawl up his legs, rendering him immobile. "What is this!" He tried to swat them away.Guy-co threw back his head to laugh, revealing pointed teeth as long as his forearm. "Foolish miniature elf! You think you can defeat my army of primitive Saturnian alien life forms! Don't make me laugh!" _

_"You are laughing." _

_"Shuddup!" His eyes flashed evilly as he took a leap off the building, teeth gnashing together. "And face the wrath of Guy-co!" _

_"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed, lashing out with his fist. It met with flesh, but he kept on screaming, and he kept on hitting. He had to get free, he was suffocating, he was- _

"Anthony!"

He was...awake.

"AHHH! HELP ME!" He jumped to where the voice was emanating, squeezing his eyes shut, "SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL PINK BUNNIES, SKITTS!"

Skittery, who was on his back, with the other plastered to his front, could only blink in shocked surprise. "Uh...whateva ya say man..."

"Guy-co..." Race shivered. "Guy-co..."

"Uh..."

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Mush came in, looking cheerfully happy, FAR too cheerfully happy for Race, in fact, and knelt on the floor by them. "Guy-co again, Race?"

When the Italian nodded hurriedly, the other looked up to see their pink-shirted friend regarding them in something akin to horrific fascination. "Uh...?"

"Anthony seems to find himself having reoccurring nightmares about a fluffy pink bunny named Guy-co taking over the world with his green alien blobs from Saturn, while he is an elf who goes by the name Race, who hails from Mirkwood." He looked thoughtful, "Am I missing anything?"

"My pineapple and their sorcerers stone." Race murmurred, still clinging to the other.

"Ah, yes." Mush gave him a small head tilt, "I apologize."

"Uh..." He cleared his throat, fearing for his sanity. "Um...okay then...Can I please- er, can you get off me now?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oiiii." Blink moaned, burrowing his face in between the pillows on the couch. His head was ringing, and he was pretty sure there were dwarves in his mind wacking it with little hammers. Then again, that might be due to the Lord of the Rings marathon he had put on t.v when they had gotten home the night before.

Home, of course, being Race's apartment.

"Come on, Blinkee!" He had half a second to prepare himself against the oncoming tackle and he tensed up a split nanosecond before Mush jumped on his back, straddling him as he poked annoyingly at the back of his neck.

"Its morning, time to get up!"

How Nicholas Meyers managed to be so incredibly cute at the same time as being insanely annoying was a mystery in and of itself, but one thing was sure, you couldn't say no to him while he pouted at you, and widened his eyes just slightly.

And when he used the _Voice_.

Which he was doing now.

"Argh, fine!" He snapped, "Get off me so I can get up!"

"Yay!" Mush melted as he leapt off of the irritated blonde and bounded off, most likely to wake the last person in the group. He said last, because he could hear Race cursing in Italian over in his room, and out of their impromptu Motley Crew, the only one not accounted for, was Jack.

Sure enough...

"ARGH! Im UP!" Yup, there was Jack's beautiful voice, oh so early in the morning.

He sat up, and then promptly fell the other way, and discovered there was a comfy pillow seated at the other end of the couch too. Oh yes, someone up there loved him!

"_Ryan Ballat_!"

Strike that. Someone obviously HATED him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, whose gonna be there?" Chase asked as he spared a glance from the road to his passenger, who looked rather down at the moment. "David?"

"Oh...! Uh, probably the whole crew." He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Chase... am I worrying too much over nothing?"

"The whole Jack thing?" He asked as he turned down the street that would take them to Race's apartment. "I dunno, David, I guess thats something you're gonna have to figure out on your own."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

Chase chuckled a little, shrugging. "Sorry buddy. I aint the person you should be discussing this with, after all. You should really be-"

"Talking to Jack." He rolled his eyes,"Yes _father, _I know."

Pulling into a parking spot close to the building, Chase hopped out of his apple red convertible and proudly cast a look around. He might not like being rich, but his convertible, he cherished. In other words, scratch the paint job and you were dead.

"Im sure Jack just had a lot on his mind last night." He tried to calm the other down before they got in the house and things went haywire, as they had a tendency to do. "You did say they had a problem with Race."

David's face lit up, "Yeah, that's probably it! I was reading too much into it!"

Chase was happy to see there was a bit more jump to his step after that, a little more perk to David Jacobs as he led the way to the apartment, opened the door with his key- they all had one for reasons kept to themselves- and they were met with a pink clad chest.

"Mornin!" David chirped to the tall Skittery, who nodded back once before turning his attention to the other standing just behind him. Chase looked oddly like a deer caught in the headlights as he gulped.

"Hi, Chase." He greeted as he turned to the side and let David by, who immediately ran off to find his boyfriend, leaving the two alone.

_'Traitor.' _Chase thought as he returned the smile shyly. "Hi, Skits."

Race came out of his room, his hair sticking up oddly in the back. Mush flitted around, a grin on his face as he cooked something in the kitchen that smelled oddly like bacon and eggs.

"Wanna come in?" Skittery asked, shy in his own way as he gave a small head tilt toward the interior of the apartment.

"Yeah...thanks."

Blink cast a look around at all of them, and groaned, hanging his head. "Great...Now im never gonna be able to get back to sleep!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Poor Blinkee! We LUV you Blinkee! and Skits makes an appearance there for one of my reviewers -coughcough-youknowwhoyouare-coughcough- anyways.

Review and next chapter will be out in a bit! Ya know you want it. Drop me a line using that nifty review button that says 'submit review' yeah, and it doesnt matter if you have an account or not. I always like to hear opinions. Its what keeps me going! Ciao!


	4. Sunday part two

Stand Out

Chapter four: Sunday (part two)

By: Ambrlupin

Rating: M

Summary: It started out as a dare, then an interest formed, and then an obsession. Now Anthony Higgins will do anything he has to, just to stand apart from all the rest. After all, Mr. Sunshine, a.k.a Matt Conlon, cant ignore him forever...right? SpotRace.

A/N: ahem, yes, yet another Race and Spot fic. I swear, these things aren't planned! Hehehe, anyway, I hope you all like this, cause im having a lot of fun writing it!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own newsies. Thank you.

Additional Disclaimer: Any references to any movie or anything like that are not mine. Kinda like the last chapter, just not as...insane... -smile-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, gee, just come on in!" Race snarled as he plopped himself down into a kitchen chair, "Make yourselves at home!"

"Already did!" Blink called from the living room, his fatigue gone as an opportunity to annoy their Italian friend presented itself.

"You're right on schedule then, aint ya?"

"Calm down, Tony." Mush told him as he flipped a few eggs on a plate and passed it to him, with a sharp, "And no salt, its bad for you."

Race, purely for the fun in defying Mush, promptly dumped a pound of salt on his eggs and dug in, reaching over one handed to grab a piece of toast that had just popped up from the toaster.

"Aaannndddd, there's our human garbage disposal!" Jack crowed as he came in, wearing nothing but a pair of dark pants, as David trailing behind, looking not unlike a little puppy following its master. "I was afraid we had lost him somewhere."

Race flipped him off without even taking his attention away from his breakfast.

"Morning honey." Blink gave Mush a kiss on the cheek as he finally moved from his makeshift bed on the couch, looking down in despair at the frying pan. "Aww, I don't get breakfast?"

"You don't like eggs?" Race exclaimed around a mouthful of said food.

Blink shook his head sadly, pouting a little. "Not really, I-" His eyes lit up and he practically pounced on the plate of pancakes Mush uncovered from under tin-foil. "Oooh, baby, I LOVE YOU!"

Race once again tore his attention from his food, which was a record, twice in one sitting, to growl a sharp, "No sex in my kitchen!" To which both teens seemingly ignored, if their lip-lock was any indication.

Chase grinned, moving forward just a bit, "Mushy, your food is burning!"

"ARGH!" Mush cried as he spun around, leaving Blink to stumble backwards, staring in shock at Chase. As was everyone else in the kitchen. Including Skittery, which the rich kid was happy to note.

And wonder of all wonders, Race sat back from his half-empty plate to blink wide-eyed at the other and grin, "I _like_ you. You can come over anytime!"

"Yeah, yeah." Blink grumbled, arms crossed. "Interrupting my make-out time...kid, you are sooooo dead."

"Don't threaten him just cause you're sexually frustrated, Ryan." Skittery pointed out as he smiled, hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans. "It gets rather annoying after a while."

Chase promptly melted into a pile of mushy goo. Skittery was standing up for him._ Awww... _He could die now, and he wouldn't care, cause he would die a happy man. Well, happy as he could be right now. After all, his crush had stood up for him!

Race raised an eyebrow as he picked his fork back up, pointing it at the 'cloud-nine Chase.' "None of_ that_, either."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay, now that we have all eaten..." Blink paused at that and shot a glance at Race, who was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between his legs, "Or, are _still_ eating, its time for da movies!"

"Now!" Mush cheerfully bounced over to the video rack, "We have...Well, we seem to have watched every one of these..." He frowned and ran a finger along the carpet thoughtfully. "Oh, I KNOW!"

He jumped to his feet and ran into the guest room so suddenly everyone was left staring at where he had previously been sitting with blank looks on their faces. "Uhh..." Chase blinked, taking a look around at their group, "Is anyone else mortally afraid or is that just me?"

"AHA!" Mush bounded back in to even more confused stares. Because Mush just did NOT say 'aha!' It was against nature. In his hands he held a DVD, clutched protectively to his chest.

"Do I even want to ask?" Skittery drawled.

He beamed as he bounced over to the t.v. "RENT!" He exclaimed in a hyper sounding squeak. "The best movie EVER!"

"What!" Jack yelped, "I am NOT watching that gay movie!"

It was so quiet in the next second you could hear a pin drop.

"Excuse me?" Mush turned slowly, his eyes narrowed, "WHAT did you just say?"

"Uh..." Jack looked to David for help, but the other just got up and moved to the other couch next to Race, his eyes wide. Oooh, Jacky-boy was gonna get it now.

"RENT is the greatest THING IN THE WORLD!" Mush nearly screamed in Jack's face, "ISNT IT!"

"Yes! YES!" He yelped, "It is! I was wrong- we can watch it! We can watch it TEN times if you want!"

"Good!" Mush chirped as he bounced on the balls of his feet to put it into the DVD player. "RENT. Yay!"

"Yay..." Race exchanged shocked glances with the others. Mush sure was scary when he did that, the weird, 'im mad, and then im happy!' thing...Bipolar anyone? As soon as the insane one had his movie in, he literally _tackled_ Blink, curling up in his lap.

"Oh boy." Jack mumbled, already knowing what was coming.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mark!"

"Roger!"

"Mark!"

"Roger!"

"MARK!"

"ROGER!"

"ROGER!"

"MARK!" Blink's eyes shot wide and he groaned, falling back and crossing his arms, a childish look on his face. "Dang it, you got me."

Mush, grinning from ear to ear, leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips, "Its all right, honey, I love you more."

"Hn."

Pouting, he laid his head on the other's chest and gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Don't you love me?"

The game, by rule, went to Nick on that one.

Race rolled his eyes and kept them on the screen, blatantly ignoring the way Mush climbed on top of his boyfriend, curling his arms around his neck and bringing their lips together.

"Mimi..." Roger whispered as he pulled her close...

"Jesus CHRIST!"

Everyone jumped, Blink and Mush pulling away as the Italian jumped to his feet, his eyes flaming. Jack blinked, slowly getting up, David at his side. "Race? Are you okay?"

"No, Im _not_ okay!" He shouted, fists clenched, "Im not going to _be_ okay! EVER."

"Race, man, what..." Chase reached out to touch his shoulder, but the other spun, slapping him away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Skittery jumped to intercept him, but it was too late. The door slammed behind Race so hard the wall shook and a picture fell, the glass shattering as it hit the ground.

"_Tony_!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

that was a really odd chapter, I know. -grin- I seemed to hit writers block the further down I get. -sigh- hopefully the next one will get better.

We need to find out what was wrong with Race!

So, review for me! You know the drill.


	5. Tension

Stand Out

Chapter five: Tension

By: Ambrlupin

Rating: M

Summary: It started out as a dare, then an interest formed, and then an obsession. Now Anthony Higgins will do anything he has to, just to stand apart from all the rest. After all, Mr. Sunshine, a.k.a Matt Conlon, cant ignore him forever...right? SpotRace.

A/N: ahem, yes, yet another Race and Spot fic. I swear, these things aren't planned! Hehehe, anyway, I hope you all like this, cause im having a lot of fun writing it!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own newsies. Thank you.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"I...Im not sure about this..." Race whispered as he was pushed back to the wall, shivering as the other's fingers slipped the first button on his shirt loose._

_"Are you scared?"_

_Was he? That was hard to answer. His heart was pounding, he felt light-headed and he wasn't sure if there was any ground underneath his feet. But was he scared? "No..."_

_"Then what's the problem?" There went another button. _

_"I'm just...not sure...I..." He reached up and stopped the hand, fingers around his wrist. "Come on, man...stop..."_

_"But I don't want to stop." The breath was hot on his ear, "And you don't want me to stop either."_

_He shivered, shaking his head back and forth, "Im serious-"_ _He gasped as his shirt fell open and hands ghosted over his skin, teasing, taunting. _

_"No, you aren't." _

_"Dutchy..." He murmurred as their lips met, and the idea of stopping flew out of his head on the wings of a sigh._

Slamming his fist into the brick wall behind a local fast food restaurant, Race roared his frustration, knuckles splitting and dripping blood down his hand. He was so angry, at himself, at the others... So angry he felt like he was burning, being consumed by fires he couldn't see.

"DANG IT!" He took another swing, welcoming the pain. It helped clear his head. "GOD DANG IT!"

He didn't want the memories, didn't need them. In a few weeks it would be their anniversary. He didn't understand why he still cared. It had been a few months since they had broken up anyway, but he couldn't stop thinking about him.

It was maddening.

He didn't love him anymore. He didn't.

"I HATE YOU, DUTCHY! I HATE YOU!" Each word was emphasized with his flesh hitting the stone, the blood he left behind reminding him every time he pulled his hand back.

"You sure have some issues." A voice remarked cooly from behind him.

Race turned, breathing heavily. His eyes fell on a pair of black jeans and a royal blue silk shirt, a leather jacket thrown over it all. He looked up and sucked in a breath. Oh crap.

Matt smirked, holding a take-out bag in one hand. "I think your hand's bleeding."

Just how bad was his luck,_ really_?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Im lost." David admitted as he watched Jack and Blink get ready, throwing jackets over their shoulders, and pulling on their boots. "What's going on? What's wrong with Tony?"

The two exchanged glances and Jack pulled his boyfriend aside, voice dropping to a whisper. "Look, Race...He's been having some problems lately. After he caught Dutchy..." He shook his head, "It's a tender subject, Davey. Let it go."

"He's my friend too!" He exclaimed, "Why can't I know what's happening?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Because you cant." He saw Blink grab his keys and he moved. "I have to go."

David spun on his heel in time to see Jack shut he door behind him. Growling, he paced back in forth, finally turning to the three left with him. "Do any of you know what's going on?"

Chase shook his head silently, arms crossed as he leaned back on the couch. He had been strangely quiet ever since Race's outburst, and Skittery was looking at him, worry in his eyes. He touched his shoulder lightly, "You all right?"

"I...don't think..." He looked up, eyes haunted. "I don't think that was Race."

Mush raised an eyebrow, "Chase?"

"When he left...his eyes..."

Skittery reached over and pulled him into a hug, laying his chin on the other's head. "I know, but what can we do? We're his friends, but we cant do anything unless he tells us what is bothering him."

Chase's eyes widened, his mouth opening in a sort of fish-out-of-water expression. He was in the arms of his crush, and it was just like he always thought it would be. Skittery smelled of cigarettes, and something more exotic, like a spice.

"Its Dutchy." Mush murmurred, shattering the happy bubble around Chase and making everyone turn to him in surprise. "Their anniversary is coming up."

David stared, mouth falling open. "You...You know what's been going on?"

"Of course I do." He shook his head, "But, Dave, it aint my place to say anything. So don't ask, cause im not going to tell you." And when Mush made his mind up about something...he was as stubborn as an ox.

The other sighed, sagging against the wall, running a hand through his hair. He was worried, so worried his hands were shaking slightly. Why couldn't anyone give him a straight answer? What had happened between Race and Dutchy?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What are you doing here?" Race breathed, eyes accusing.

"It's a public place." Matt raised an eyebrow, "I happened to be getting some lunch. Why do you care?"

Why did he care?

"I don't." He snarled. "Get your stupid lunch and get away from me."

Matt snorted, "Your hand is still bleeding. Whatcha gonna do? Run home to mommy and get it cleaned up? Get a kiss to make it better?" He smirked, head cocking to the side, "Oh no, wait...It isn't going to be mommy. Its going to be those gay friends of yours. They're gonna give you a band-aid with pink little butterflies on it, and do all sorts of gay things to make you feel better. Is that whats going to happen...Race?"

Race's eyes flashed and he was taking those few steps before he knew it. He stopped a mere half foot from the other, hands shaking as they balled into fists at his side. "Shut up. Just SHUT UP."

"Oh? And if I don't?" He snorted, "Don't make empty threats. They tend to bore me." He turned to walk away, done with the conversation, when a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"I wasn't done with you, yet." Race hissed. "Whoever said they were empty threats? Face it, you're scare of me."

Matt roared with laughter, eyes ice cold. "Scared? Of you? The little half-pint Italian? Oh thats a good one." He was smirking, chuckling darkly.

"Then why were you runnin away?"

The smirk died from Matt's face, to be replaced with calm, collected fury. "I don't run from fights, pip squeak, you got that." He jabbed Race hard in the chest with one finger. "But we would be so outmatched you'd be a smear in the dirt and I wouldn't even get myself a work out. So whats the point?"

"He wont give you a work out. But I will." A new voice snarled, tone not unlike Matt's own. "So why don't you give me a try?"

Race's eyes flew open and he knew he was there before he even looked. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slid to the side and could feel the tension skyrocket as Matt caught sight of the newcomer.

"I said, why don't you give me a try?"

It was Blink.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-sigh- for some reason, I cant put out a good chapter to save my life. -grumble- oh well. Here, for your viewing pleasure! A crappy chapter! (Yes, im sick) -headdesk-


	6. Remember this name

Stand Out

Chapter six: Remember this name...

By: Ambrlupin

Rating: M

Summary: It started out as a dare, then an interest formed, and then an obsession. Now Anthony Higgins will do anything he has to, just to stand apart from all the rest. After all, Mr. Sunshine, a.k.a Matt Conlon, cant ignore him forever...right? SpotRace.

A/N: ahem, yes, yet another Race and Spot fic. I swear, these things aren't planned! Hehehe, anyway, I hope you all like this, cause im having a lot of fun writing it!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own newsies. Thank you.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blink's eyes flashed fire as he stood there, a motorcycle helmet under one arm. Behind him, parked haphazardly against the sidewalk, was his bike, and the ridiculous licence plate that said KID BLINK in large black letters.

Jack was scrambling off of it, pulling his helmet from his head, but he wasn't going to get there in time to prevent the inevitable. Time seemed to slow to a crawl in Race's eyes, as he saw Matt raise a hand, gesture.

_Come on._

Blink was already moving across the ground, headgear dropping to the ground. The moment it hit the concrete, loud in the Italian's ears...it was already too late.

Pushing Matt off balance, the sandy blonde haired teen swung at his head, missed. Swung again and was tripped up as his opponent hooked him behind the leg, slamming a fist into his face. Blink staggered, but spun around, tackling the other to the ground.

"RYAN!" Race literally screamed, helpless as the two spun along the ground, landing blow after blow, raising bruises and drawing blood. Their eyes were so alike, both raged filled and unstoppable. "JACK!"

Having ran to the scene, Jack tried to pull them apart, but was only rewarded with a kick to the shin that had him cursing. "Sonofa...!"

Finally pushing Blink off of him, Matt's hand closed around the handle of the dagger he kept hidden and jerked it out, blade flashing in the light. "You man enough to fight like one?"

"A real man doesn't have to use a weapon." Blink got to his feet, his lip bleeding. Licking at the blood, he spat it out on the ground. "You aint a man, you're a child. Throwin a temper tantrum like this."

Race saw it in his mind before it happened, which was the only reason why he was moving before Jack, clamping his fingers around Matt's wrist like a steel vice, his other hand balling into a fist as he right hooked the slightly taller teen.

He had been told he had a mean right hook.

Head slamming back in shock, Matt would have stumbled were it not for the hold still around his wrist. Turning surprised eyes to Race, he licked his cracked lips. "Well well...I didn't think you would _ever_ hit me."

There was something in his voice that made Race freeze.

Pressing the point of another knife into the other's stomach, Matt smirked, getting real close to Race's ear, whispering. "Remember this name. Matthew Conlon." Before he moved back, sliding both knives away and picking up his lunch bag.

"See you around." He smirked, turning on his heel. "Thanks for the workout, _Ryan_."

As soon as he was gone from sight, both Jack and Blink were at Race's side, hands on his shoulders, checking him over, making sure he was all right. He nodded, answered their questions, but he wasn't really paying attention.

_Matthew Conlon._

The side of Blink's face was starting to swell even as Race watched, his heart thudding painfully at the sight of his hurt friend. "Im sorry." He whispered, touching the other's face softly. "Im sorry, Ryan..."

"Don't worry about it, Tony..I've had worse." Blink shrugged off his concern, but there was still that look in his eyes that said he appreciated it. "But what about you? How did you two run into each other again? This is a freaking big city."

Race paused, having not realized that. "I..."

"You don't think he's following you, do you?"

This time, the Italian teen could only stare at Blink in complete and utter shock. That theory had never even occurred to him. But...he didn't see why it wasn't possible. Of course, he was still hoping the 'coincidence' was true as well. "I...I guess its possible..." He said slowly

.It was dead silent.

"Holy sht, Tony." Jack breathed, running a hand through his hair.

Holy sht. Yeah, that about summed it up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Race!" David jumped up from where he was sitting, taking a step toward the door as soon as it opened. "Man, are you..." He trailed off, eyes wide.

Chase was slower in rising, but Mush was off his couch in two seconds flat. "Ryan!"

"Hey, Mushee." Blink greeted with a small smile, trying to wave off his concerned boyfriend. "Naw, im all right. Don't look at me like that, I really am fine! ...okay, yes, I did get into a fight, but - NO!" He leveled a finger at the shorter teen, "Don't you even think that!"

Mush, who hadn't opened his mouth yet, just sighed. "Who?"

"That arrogant, cocky, piece of sht." Blink mumbled, earning himself a raised eyebrow from the other. "...The guy from the club."

"The guy from the club." Mush repeated, voice soft and calm.

Jack heard his friend's tone and pulled David a little ways off, to talk without fear of getting Blink!Splatter all over them. That wasn't going to end well. Turning his attention back to his boyfriend, he tried to answer some of his rapid questions.

Skittery frowned, "I think I might be left out a bit here. Maybe I'll just go." He grabbed his jacket and slid into his shoes. "...Im glad you're okay, Race, Blink..."

Chase edged up next to him. He didn't care for the matched discussion going on. Mush and Blink, Jack with David, and Race in the middle. "I'll walk you down."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You really didn't have to do this."

"I know." Chase shrugged, "But to tell you the truth, I didn't like the fact you could ditch and I couldn't." There was a sheepish smile on his face. "There's so much drama..."

"It feels like you're drowning." Skittery nodded, "I know where you're comin from, rich boy." The title slid off his lips, and he didn't think about it.

Chase's eyes flashed. "Rich boy?" He stopped next to his car, arms crossed. "_Rich boy_?"

Oops.

Skittery's hands flew up. "That's not what I meant, Chase...Oh, that's not what I meant!" He licked his dry lips, "Look...Its just..."

Chase pushed him hard in the shoulder, suddenly angrier then he should have rightly been. It was only a name, he had been called worse over the years, a lot worse. Why did one name bother him...when it wasn't even that bad? "I don't want to hear it, Skits! Is that all I am to you? A rich kid, the one with the money, the influence, the car!"

"NO!" He shouted, grabbing Chase's arm as he tried to get away. A fist flew across his face, but he didn't lost his grip. In fact, it tightened. "Chase listen to me!"

"I don't want to!" He tried to jerk free, eyes flying wide open in shock as Skittery took that last foot and pressed him up against the car. "...What...?" He whispered, the anger dying as quickly as it had come.

Holding Chase's wrist in one of his hands, Skittery pinned him to the car, his other hand cupping the other's face. "That's not what I meant." He murmurred, "I didn't mean to imply anything by it, didn't mean to insult you. But its true, isnt it? You're rich, im poor."

As he was speaking, Chase was acutely aware of how close they were. Oh god. Swallowing the lump in the back of his throat, he looked up just as Skittery looked down. In time to hear his last comment.

"You're not poor, Skits." He had stopped trying to free his arm.

"Compared to you I am." Every second, his face got closer, and Chase's pulse quickened. "Thats why...this is never going to work." He pressed his lips to the other's, soft at first, but it grew as Chase softened against him, kissing him back.

Letting go of his arm, Skittery placed his hand to mirror his other one, holding Chase's face in his hands as he kissed him. Free, Chase wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him closer as he broke the kiss.

"Skits..."

"Shhh." He murmurred, placing a finger to his lips. "If this is the only time I do this, I want it to be something you always remember. Don't say no, Chase."

How could he argue with that logic? Leaning against his expensive car, in his expensive clothes, he pulled Skittery to him again and threw caution to the wind. Forget who saw them, forget the trivial matters. "...Yes."

Skittery was kissing him, sliding the shirt from his shoulders, and Chase Donnovan, suddenly felt -for the first time- the richest kid in the world. There was nothing to compare, no way to form words to describe what was going on.

Other then the fact he had finally gotten what he had always wanted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was all too easy to sneak out of the living room, and soon Race was in his own room, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Sighing, he turned over and cuddled up to a pillow, eyes half-closed.

He wasn't too sure what was going on, but he supposed there was only one way to know...

He had to go to the source.

He needed to find out more about this..._Matthew Conlon_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It is...5:47 in the morning, and I finished writing this. You guys better love me, thats all Im saying. It was half written, I just had to do the rest. But still, this is dang early, so appreciate me and leave me a review, yah? -grins-


	7. Obsession

Stand Out

Chapter seven: Obsession

By: Ambrlupin

Rating: M

Summary: It started out as a dare, then an interest formed, and then an obsession. Now Anthony Higgins will do anything he has to, just to stand apart from all the rest. After all, Mr. Sunshine, a.k.a Matt Conlon, cant ignore him forever...right? SpotRace.

A/N: ahem, yes, yet another Race and Spot fic. I swear, these things aren't planned! Hehehe, anyway, I hope you all like this, cause im having a lot of fun writing it!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own newsies. Thank you.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How is he?"

The voice was so soft, whispered into the phone, but yet it rang into the darkness of the alley, seeming impossibly loud. Night held no secrets it would seem. Not this night.

"Same." Came the sighed answer, "I'm not sure I like this. It isn't like Race to be so..."

"Emo?"

"No...No, not emo. He's just...obsessed. All I hear is Matt, Matt, Matt. It can't be healthy."

Lips quirked up into a small grin. "Jealous?"

"Oh, stop it." There was a near audible snort from the other line. "I just have a bad feeling. It's been three weeks, and Race hasn't stopped trying to figure out who that guy is."

"Yeah..." A lighter flickered to life, the only light save the glare from the phone, and he lit the cigarette hanging from his lips. "I'm worried too."

There was a surprise note to the voice then, "Are you smoking, David?"

David blew some smoke from between his lips, watching it drift toward the sky as he answered. "No. I'm not smoking."

It was a full blown lie, but he let it go. You knew things were getting bad when David Jacobs picked up a cigarette. They were even worse when he smoked one.

"Listen, I have to go."

David sighed, nodding. "Call me later, would you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

And the line went dead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Who was dat, Jack?"

Looking up as he calmly placed the phone back on the hook, Jack grinned at Race, watching as the Italian rubbed his face and fell into a chair. It was the first time in days he had been out of his room.

"Wrong number."

"There food round heah?"

Jack smiled, getting up and fiddling with the coffee pot until he managed to get a cup for Race. "I haven't made breakfast yet. I can, if you'd like."

Not even caring, Race reached for the cup, tossing it back black. "I'm gettin close, Jack. I know I am. I can feel it."

He couldn't help it then, for the words burst forth before he could stop them. Not that he really wanted to. "You need to stop, Race. It's stupid and childish...and stupid. Just _ask_ the guy who he is if you want to know so damn badly."

Race stared, and then laughed, throwing his head back. "You think he'd actually tell me? No... No, Jack. If I want to know anything, I have to figure it out myself."

"But why?" He demanded then. "Why do you need to know?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a back alley in some back alley of a back alley of the meat-packing district. The air smelled of sea salt, rotten meat and blood. It tasted worse, clinging to the back of a throat and clogging the air from reaching their lungs.

Leaves littered the ground, trash as well, blowing in the breeze, being kicked and thrown around. It wasn't all too safe back here, everyone knew it. Gangs ran amuck here, no one would be surprised if years from now they drained the lake and found heaps of missing people under the black depths.

"How did you get my number?" Blink's voice was barely held in check as it echoed off the walls, his arms crossed as he bit back the primal urge in him to fight and talk later. "Answer me, midget."

Silver blue eyes narrowed. "I'll let that go with a warning. But call me midget again, and you'll be on your ass. Don't order me around either. I don't have to tell you anything."

"But you were the one who called me."

"So I was." He brought a cigarette to the unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. He breathed in until the tip flared red before flicking it closed and replacing it in his pocket.

For minutes, no one spoke, the only sound being their breathing and the soft wheeze of the exhaled smoke. The wind rushed through the alley, sending Blink's hair flying around his face, and Spot's jacket back, flashing the gold-tipped cane he always carried, tucked safely in the jacket lining.

Blink thought about opening his mouth, but fought it every time. Matt was formidable, that had been proven already. But he wasn't unbeatable. Everyone had a weakness. The only problem was, this one was walled up tight and locked fast.

At the same time, Spot was looking Blink over, and thinking how incredibly stupid the kid was, to actually follow the directions given over the phone. Stupid or brave. He couldn't figure out which, but bravery at the wrong times was stupid as well.

Finally unable to take the silence any longer, Blink shifted his footing. "You called me."

"We've already been over this."

"What for?" It was a snarl. "To finish?"

"In a way." Matt blew smoke from between his lips. "I know Tony is trying to figure me out, Ryan."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't know..." Race murmurred, hands clenching on the table, eyes locked onto the wood and not those of his friend. "I don't know, Jack..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What of it?" Blink's eyebrow rose. "Kid's off his rocker if you ask me. I don't see anything here I'd want to know more about."

Not taking the bait, Spot's eyes locked onto his. Cold, deadly. "Tell him to stop. Or I'll make him."

Bristling, Blink took a step forward. "Are you threatening...To _kill_ him?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on, Race. Just give it up." Jack pleaded, knowing he might never get another chance to stop this. Stop him. "It's driving you nuts. You don't eat, don't sleep. You're just on the computer, trying to find some way to figure out who this guy is. Just stop. Give it up."

_Please._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_Next chapter: Tears_**

_He wasn't sure what he was doing out here, especially since it couldn't be right. The G.P.S. system had to be off today, or something. Why would Ryan be in the meat-packing district at about 4 in the afternoon?_

_Frowning even move, hands pulled the edges of his jacket tighter around himself, collar turned up as the wind chilled him to the bone. He was going to look around a bit more before he went back to the car. _

_He looked down at the phone he held, sighing. Stupid Blink turning off his phone. What for? There wasn't anything going on, was there? Fear slid down his spine as he started to walk faster, getting nearly to a run as he bolted past alley and warehouse alike. _

_And then he heard voices. _

_Slowing to a stop, he forced himself to breath quietly as he slunk toward the corner of the alley. His eyebrow show up when he heard Blink's voice. He was here then. But then a voice answered him, with the single most chilling 'yes' he had ever heard, and his blood ran cold. _

_He knew it was going to happen before it did. Blink rushed Matt, just as he rounded the corner, voice sharp for them to stop. He reached out to grab Blink's arm, to tug him back, and a sort of numbness began to spread from his stomach. _

_Frowning, he looked down, rather confused to see a red stain spreading across his brand new white t-shirt. He heard Blink scream, and then his knees buckled out from under him. He hit the ground hard, conscious of the other's hands on his face. _

_Matt stood, shocked, his hand still holding the bloody dagger he had pulled to try and keep Blink at bay. He hadn't even seen the other until he was between them, and it was too late. His hands cleaned the blade, slid it away. _

_Then walked away. _

_Blink was on his knees, cradling the other's head. "Hey...hey..." _

_"Cold..." He whispered, vision darkening, before it slid to black. _

_Kissing his forehead, Blink was vaguely aware of tears on his face, but he kept kissing his forehead. "Baby, baby stay with me. Stay with me... Stay with me...Nick!!" _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Um...well... heh?

I don't have anything to say.

Read and review?


	8. Tears

Stand Out

Chapter eight: Tears

By: Ambrlupin

Rating: M

Summary: It started out as a dare, then an interest formed, and then an obsession. Now Anthony Higgins will do anything he has to, just to stand apart from all the rest. After all, Mr. Sunshine, a.k.a Matt Conlon, cant ignore him forever...right? SpotRace.

A/N: ahem, yes, yet another Race and Spot fic. I swear, these things aren't planned! Hehehe, anyway, I hope you all like this, cause im having a lot of fun writing it!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own newsies. Thank you.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He wasn't sure what he was doing out here, especially since it couldn't be right. The G.P.S. system had to be off today, or something. Why would Ryan be in the meat-packing district at about 4 in the afternoon?

Frowning even move, hands pulled the edges of his jacket tighter around himself, collar turned up as the wind chilled him to the bone. He was going to look around a bit more before he went back to the car.

He looked down at the phone he held, sighing. Stupid Blink turning off his phone. What for? There wasn't anything going on, was there? Fear slid down his spine as he started to walk faster, getting nearly to a run as he bolted past alley and warehouse alike.

And then he heard voices.

Slowing to a stop, he forced himself to breath quietly as he slunk toward the corner of the alley. His eyebrow show up when he heard Blink's voice. He was here then. But then a voice answered him, with the single most chilling 'yes' he had ever heard, and his blood ran cold.

He knew it was going to happen before it did. Blink rushed Matt, just as he rounded the corner, voice sharp for them to stop. He reached out to grab Blink's arm, to tug him back, and a sort of numbness began to spread from his stomach.

Frowning, he looked down, rather confused to see a red stain spreading across his brand new white t-shirt. He heard Blink scream, and then his knees buckled out from under him. He hit the ground hard, conscious of the other's hands on his face.

Matt stood, shocked, his hand still holding the bloody dagger he had pulled to try and keep Blink at bay. He hadn't even seen the other until he was between them, and it was too late. His hands cleaned the blade, slid it away.

Then walked away.

Blink was on his knees, cradling the other's head. "Hey...hey..."

"Cold..." He whispered, vision darkening, before it slid to black.

Kissing his forehead, Blink was vaguely aware of tears on his face, but he kept kissing his forehead. "Baby, baby stay with me. Stay with me... Stay with me! Nick!!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The hospital was so silent, so silent...

Blink sat in one of the cold, hard plastic chairs, and didn't even notice it. He was shaking, tears long dried on his face, elbows braced on his knees, hands trembling, still stained red. A nurse might have offered him replacement clothes, for his own were blood stained, but he didn't remember.

Everything was a blur, just a blur of sounds, lights, feelings. Someone called the cops, must have heard him screaming. Nick was so cold in his arms, so pale. He remembered talking on the way to the hospital, frantic, panicked, going numb. He couldn't answer a question to save his life. He couldn't think.

They had taken him into the emergency room, leaving Blink standing, watching as the doors swung shut. They had never answered him, never answered his pleading question, although he had to have screamed it over and over.

Was he going to be all right?

"Ryan!"

Numbly, only on auto-pilot, the blonde raised his head, turning as Chase enveloped him in a hug, arms wrapped tightly to just the side of pain. His friend was saying something, but his eyes and concentration wouldn't waver from his shaking hands, where his boyfriend's blood still rested.

"Chase." It was said softly, so very softly, and hands pulled the now sobbing rich kid away from Blink, turning him against a taller chest. Skittery looked down at Blink, reaching out a hand to lay on his shoulder.

"Anyone been out yet?"

It was barely a move of his head, but it was a move. And it was negative. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Letting his head drop, his hands moved to his head, running through his hair, nails running down his face.

He couldn't feel it. Any of it.

In the end, it was Skittery who pulled his hands down, held them down, and spoke to him. Didn't matter what was said, just that there was speech, drifting down to his brain. He was still numb, still detached but as he stared into his friend's eyes, he felt a single tear fall from the corner of his own, and slip down his face. It hung precariously on his chin, and fell.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Race was searching the internet, trying to find a lead. There was no one impossible to find, and he would keep searching until he did. He was so focused on his work that he barely turned as the door opened.

If Jack thought he was going to continue the conversation the had the day before, he was dead wrong. In the little Italian's mind, he had said everything that needed to be said. End of story.

"Tony." Jack stood in the doorway, phone held in a death grip. He licked his top lip and looked away for a moment before looking back. "Tony, we have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Race flicked a glance in his direction but turned back to his work. "If it's David or something, go yourself. I don't want to be around you two." He reached for his drink, took a sip of it as he leaned back in the chair.

"It's not David. It...It's Nick. He's in the hospital...stabbed."

"Look, I don't-" Shock registered over Race's face as the words seemed to sink in, and the glass fell from his hands to shatter on the floor. "...What?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pulling his mask down, Dr. Kerry came through the swinging doors, his eyes tiredly seeking out the young man who had brought in the stab victim. He wasn't hard to find, especially because he hadn't changed his bloody clothes.

Walking up to him, and two others he noted absently, he cleared his throat. The effect was instant. Blink jumped to his feet, eyes wide and fearful of what he might be told. Chase and Skittery got the their feet as well, flanking their friend on either side.

"How is he?"

The doctor nodded. "Your friend... Well, he is an amazing young man. I don't think many could tolerate the pain he went through."

"So he's okay?" Blink's voice was tinged with hope, and it broke Dr. Kerry's heart to hear it. Knowing he was going to have to dash right through it.

"...No. No, he isn't."

Emotion's fought themselves, to be the first to race across the blonde's face. Horror, shock, fear, rage, pain, sorrow, denial. But when he opened his mouth to speak, his voice was strong and clear. "What is it?"

With Blink having just won his respect, Kerry motioned for him to sit, knowing he wouldn't. When they all remained standing, he took a breath. Let it out. "Your friend-"

"Boyfriend."

Tone softening a little, he continued. "Boyfriend, is in quite a fix. The knife stabbed him in the stomach, just closer to the side then we would have liked. Stomach wounds are painful as it is, but the blade managed to cut through a small artery, and it pooled blood throughout his body. The blow jarred a lung as well, and there is a good chance it might have pierced his lung."

To his credit, Blink took it well. He just nodded, took a deep breath to stay grounded, and asked, "what do we do?"

"Surgery. Immediately."

"Do it."

The doctor hesitated, hating to bring it up. But he had to. "This isn't going to be cheap...You understand? We need to make sure it can be paid..." He hated where he worked., having to take a payment guarantee before saving a life.

Blink opened his mouth to say he'd pay for it, the moment Chase did. Looking down at the other, the blonde blinked, as did Skittery. "But...Chase..."

"I said I'll pay for it."

"And you are...?"

"Chase Donovan." He pulled some I.D. from his pocket. "Now...Doctor, please. Go save my friend."

Strong boys.

Men, the doctor corrected himself, even as he swept back to pull young Nick Meyers into surgery. They were all strong men, and as he watched them wheel Nick into the room, he had a feeling that this one was too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_Next chapter: Rage_**

_The moment Race ran into the hospital he knew something was wrong. Well, other than the obvious. It just felt wrong, and he knew why the moment Blink turned his cold, rage filled eyes his way. _

_No one had time to say or do anything before Race found himself hitting the hospital wall with enough force to knock the breath completely from his body. Wheezing, his chest rose and fell as he tried to suck in air, only to cough it back up when the blonde's fist met with his stomach. _

_There were voices, screams, but didn't he know best of all how terrible Blink's anger was? He tried to pull his arms up to block the blows that fell on his body, but he was slow in his shock and surprise, and each one hit their mark. _

_Crying out, Race's legs buckled and he saw stars as Blink's fist smashed into his face. Not letting him fall, the blonde grabbed his shirt to hold him up and kept beating into him, even as people tried to pull him off. _

_He didn't even realize he was crying until the first salty tear hit his tongue. Panting, he took a step back and let go. Race hit the floor, bonelessly, another soft cry torn from his throat. Staring at the blood that stained his knuckles, Blink stepped back another few steps and all was silent save for Race's labored breathing._

_Clenching his fists so hard he felt his nails splitting his palms open, Blink's voice was as cold as his eyes, but as broken as Race's body. "Your fault...This is your fault."_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Beeps and alarms went off, making the doctor's eyes shoot wide. "What's going on?" He demanded, looking down at Nick's body, unresponsive on the operating table. _

_"We're losing him!" One of the nurses cried, grabbing for the oxygen mask, placing it over the other's nose and mouth. The other nurses and doctors began to shout out vitals over the sound of the alarms._

_"Come on, kid." Kerry hissed under his breath, working on Nick. "You can't do this. Not to them...Him. Do you know he's out there waiting for you?" He blew hair from his face, still talking. "You're strong, I know you are...so don't..." _

_The next second, the beeps and alarms died and it was eerily silent in the operating room._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And that's it for another chapter!

Read and review you guys? I always love to know what you like...or don't like.

Did I lose my readers? Just wondering...


End file.
